


The Summer Wind.

by MariaAreno



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Will Graham, Hannibal Escapes, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Tried, Jack is gonna be a Douche Canoe, Kidnapping, No Red Dragon, Other, Overprotective Jack, Possible smut, Post Season 3, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Will is Retired, follows the plot of 1 & 2, no con drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Willow is woken up to jack at her door step.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Willow is woken up to jack at her door step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok re write #1 like three years later.

“Willow! I didn't know what to do….so I did what he told me to do.” Abigail looked frightened as I walked towards her.  
“Abigail. Where is he?”

I wake up with a start to pounding on my door. I roll over and look at my alarm clock. It 6:00 in the morning. I sigh and get up grabbing my glasses and throwing on a shirt.  
"Coming hold on.”  
I call navigating through a pile of dogs. I look out my window and see Jack standing there. His face grim.I quickly open the door.  
"Jack no more cases I-'  
" Willow ,Lecter has escaped." He says walking through my open door. I stop in my tracks.   
"When? How? Why?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth as I collapse into a chair.  
"Late last night Lecter escaped by beating one of the orderlies. Stealing his clothes and ultimately escaping."  
"So you’re here to tell me this just because? Because I refuse to do anymore cases Jack. He gutted me like a fish and killed Abigail. “ I sighed “I only went after him to seek revenge Abigail's murder." Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"No I wanted to warn you Will . He might come after you since you incarcerated him."

"He said he wouldn't harm me Jack. Serial killer aside he is a man of his word."

 

“Well I don't trust him so I just came to tell you.” Jack looked up his eyes boring into me. “ Be careful Will." Jack said getting up.  
"I can handle myself Jack but thanks for your concern." I say following him .  
"Willow do you still have your gun?"  
"Yeah I do.”  
"Good. Lecter is now shoot to kill. No reasoning with a psychopath "  
"Okay Jack thanks for telling me."  
"Be safe Will."  
"You too Jack." I watch him pull out of the driveway before letting my dogs out and going back to bed.


	2. Update

This story aint dead ! I should be rewriting it soon.


End file.
